Under A Paper Moon
by ddollfacedd
Summary: While at Bobby's Sam and Dean run into a hunter named Layla. Just when she thought she was done hunting for the rest of her life, everything drags her back in. Dean/OC - Rated M for now until I know where this is going.
1. The Panic

**A/N**: This is my first Supernatural fan-fiction so I'm terribly nervous about posting this. I have no idea where this would take place, probably pre-apocolypse. It involves one of my OC's and a few things that you've seen in earlier seasons. It might start bad, but I promise it will get better. Please follow/favorite and review if you like it.  
Also, this will be rated M because I'm not sure of what will become of this story in the future.

* * *

_Every night around this time_  
_my friends and I, we treat it like a race_  
_When I really start to break it down,_  
_I wouldn't trust a girl who knew about this place_

Layla's heart raced on the day long drive to South Dakota just to get to Bobby's. She left work unexpectedly at night with her children and left them off at the Roadhouse to be with Ellen. She's the only one that could keep a watchful eye on them and wouldn't let anything happen on her watch. Her little '68 Charger R/T wasn't slowing down for her age, but even in fear of wrecking it, she wouldn't slow down for the life of her. Hell, she basically threw the kids out of the car at the Roadhouse for the sake of their safety.

Once she arrived at Bobby's, it was three in the morning. Every light in the place was off and she contemplated going to a motel for the night, but that idea fled her mind as she ran up to the door and started pounding on it with her small fist. She knew Bobby was busy at all hours of the day, that he barely slept, but she felt terrible for doing so. "Bobby!" She screamed outside the door, getting drenched in the rain. The outdoor light turned on, but no one answered the door. "Let her in, you idjit." A sigh of relief escaped her chest once she heard Bobby's voice.

Bobby opened the door and gave Layla a confusing look. She knew what time it was and she knew damn well that it took forever to get there, but Bobby knew that if she had come halfway across the country that it was certainly important. "Bobby, it's Lou." Bobby's face dropped into a frown as he opened the door wide and slid to the side in order for her to come in. Behind the old man was a tall, lanky, yet muscular man with long brown hair. She obviously had disturbed his rest, but who cared at a moment like this.

"Why didn't you just call?" He watched the short girl walk through the kitchen and open the fridge to grab a beer. She put the bottle to her lips and almost started to chug to relieve some stress.

"Uh," she set the bottle down on the counter and looked around the place. Another man had walked into the kitchen, this one was shorter than the other with lighter brown, almost sandy colored hair and his eyes were an emerald-green. He didn't look too happy to see her. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, looking at the girl like he was waiting for an answer. "I've been panicking so it hasn't exactly crossed my mind, you know." She shook her head and looked down at her feet like she was a little kid being scolded. She could feel the two men staring at her and it made her slightly uncomfortable. She scoffed and looked in the tall one's directions. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Sam and that's my brother-"

"Dean." She finished his sentence. She knew about the boys, but never really knew what they looked like. Sam's voice was soft like honey, making the girl calm down a bit. "John's boys, huh?" She smacked her lips together and started peeling the peel off of the beer.

"And you are?" Dean asked. His voice was more gruff than his brothers. He moved his head a little as if he were searching for an answer somewhere in the air.

"Layla Rhodes." Sam and Dean exchanged looks. She knew of them, but they had no idea who she was.

"So," Bobby interrupted, "Lou is missing… How long has it been?"

Layla sighed yet again before opening her mouth. "Well," she chuckled, "about two weeks. So, of course, you should see why I'm freaking out. He won't answer his phone; he hasn't been in his motel room for at least three days now. And I would've marched right out to find him, but I'm rusty as hell. I tried tracking his cell, but it didn't work. It must've been smashed." She talked in a hurry, her words mashing together as if it was all one run-on sentence.

"And what exactly was he hunting?" Bobby looked at the girl, his eyes almost as dead as the tone of his voice.

"I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say he's already dead because he was hunting down some djinn's." All three of the men's faces dropped. Djinn's weren't something to screw around with and each one of them knew it. Bobby exchanged glances with the boys. She knew what she was dealing with and so did they. "Got any lamb's blood sitting around somewhere?" She chuckled and slammed down what was left of the beer before opening the fridge to grab a new one.

Dean opened his mouth and raised his hand, trying to say the words without sounding like a complete dick, but before he could, laughter escaped from his mouth. "Wait," he kept chuckling, "you're a hunter?" It had all hit his sleepless mind. Layla rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Used to be." Bobby told him. "Her daddy and uncle are two of the best hunters I've ever met."

"And you knew our dad?" Sam asked with his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy.

"John taught me many things when I was younger. He could sometimes be a good man." She grinned at the two, but it was obviously a sadder smile than she led on. She missed John almost as much as she missed her own father. There were many occasions that she spent hunting with John. He always talked about his sons; went on and on about how great they were and how badly he wanted to give them a better life, even though his most important task while on this earth was finding the thing that killed Mary. Layla was about to assure the boys that he loved them, but she was already feeling awkward enough as is.

"I'm sorry," Dean tried to catch his breath, "you just don't look like the hunting type." It was true, she didn't. She was too petite, but she was good when she did hunt. Maybe it was the white crochet top, the black high-waisted pants, the high heels, or the long dirty blonde hair, but she wasn't someone who you'd expect to see exorcising demons or setting a changeling on fire. "Don't make me punch you." Layla smiled sweetly with a death glare.

"Don't worry, she's all bark, no bite." Bobby scoffed and started to walk into the living room where the boys had set up their own beds on the couch and floor. "How much sleep have you gotten in the past two days?" Bobby's voice was higher than usual.

"A few hours. Why?"

"You look like hell, girl. Sam, make up your bed on the floor so she can have the sofa." Layla smiled to herself proudly while Sam scowled and did what he was told. Dean too was smiling because Sam was always the one on the couch. Dean always slept on the floor, so Sam should know how it feels for once. Yes, they had slept in worse places, but this one was down-right uncomfortable and left you with a backache for a week and a half.

"Sorry, Sam." Layla ran towards the couch and jumped to lie down. She inhaled deeply, knowing that this was the most comfortable she's been in the past few days.

"Don't mention it." His tone was bitter, but he understood how Bobby's mind worked sometimes: women and children first, of course. Dean hit his brother's back and smiled as if he were waiting for the moment for Sam to lie on that floor for years.

"Bobby!" Layla yelled before he could reach the stairs. He turned around and came back through the living room. "I don't really have time for sleep, you know." Everything had hit her yet again. The second she laid down everything came back. She felt safe knowing that she was at Bobby's, but she knew that this safe feeling wasn't going to last for long. She was worried sick.

"We'll go out tomorrow. Drink some whisky and sleep, for the love of God." He turned on his heel and started marching back towards the stairs. The three of them were left in shock and before they knew it, Layla was walking up towards Bobby's desk and grabbing a half-empty bottle and bringing it back to the couch with her.

"Give me that," Dean demanded. Layla sat up to get a good look at him. Yeah, he was obviously attractive, but that didn't mean anything when it came to his attitude.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've decided I don't like you, hotshot." She put the bottle back to her lips and laid back down, resting her head against the arm of the couch. "You, though," she pointed to Sam, "you're okay." He smiled at Dean to rub it in his face. Dean growled under his breath and lay down to find some sort of sleep. Sleep didn't seem to come all too easy to the three of them, so they knew they were in for a long night together.

Dean looked at Sam like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's not even fair. You don't know me."

Layla chuckled and laid completely flat on the couch. "Honey, life isn't fair." Dean knew it was true. It wasn't fair and if it was, no one would be in Bobby's living room at the moment. And a girl like Layla... Hell, she wouldn't be here tangled up in this mess. One of the only female hunters he knew was Jo, but unlike Layla, she fit the persona. He couldn't understand why someone like her would be in this world, living like a freak, jumping town to town to kill some sort of monster. To be frank, she was too pretty for this shit.


	2. The Angel

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any characters in this story except for Layla and Lou.

* * *

_Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm_  
_I know, it's been comin' for some time_  
_When it's over, so they said, it'll rain a sunny day_  
_I know, shinin' down like water_  
_I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?_

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother who was in a deep sleep. Sam let out small sounds and barely twitched in his sleep. "Dude, wake up!" Sam's voice was like thunder and he started to clap his hands. It was eight in the morning, probably the latest that they've slept in for months. Dean jumped up into a sitting position. His heart was racing and his head was searching the entire room for something worth killing. Sam shook his head and waited for Dean to snap into reality and out of his groggy state. "Dean, the girl's gone." Sam squinted his eyes to block the sun and tried to focus them on the empty couch that was positioned in front of him. "Her car is gone, too." Sam added.

"If she's gone, she's gone." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It felt so much earlier than it actually was. "I don't like her that much anyway." Dean admitted to his little brother who was towering above him, looking at him like he was a complete idiot. Sam knew that Dean had already fallen into her spell. It happened that fast for Winchester boys and it was obvious from the look on his face. "Doubtful," Sam started, "you were smiling in your sleep." Sam chuckled and walked into the kitchen where Bobby was making a pot of coffee.

"I was having an awesome dream, okay!" Dean yelled towards him and threw a pillow, barely missing Sam's back. Sam laughed even more, making Dean grunt and give up before walking into the kitchen. Dean grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee before leaning against the counter. He wished that his brother would've left him to sleep, but that seemed to be too much to ask for most of the time.

"If she's not back soon, I'm gonna go out and kill her." Bobby threatened before one of his many phones started ringing. With a growl, he walked over and answered, telling whoever that, yes, they were from his department and yes, they're great agents.

After a few minutes of silence between the three, the back door opened and in strolled Layla with bags of food in her hands and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "That's not attractive," Dean said under his breath. She had heard him and through her sunglasses she was glaring at him. She knew it wasn't, but hey, it's a stressful job.

"I didn't know what anyone wanted, so I got a bunch of crap." She said with a smile before setting it down on the table in front of Dean's eyes. His face lit up. He didn't feel like going anywhere this morning and someone had gone and brought the food to him. Maybe this day was going to turn out well.

"Idjit." Bobby walked past Layla and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out in the sink. "Don't die sooner than you should." Layla laughed and rolled her eyes. She did find it nice that Bobby was genuinely concerned about her, but coming from the town drunk, it didn't mean that much. The second Bobby turned his back to sit down Layla boosted herself up on the counter and lit up another cigarette. All three of the boys looked over at her with disgust and annoyance written all over their faces. She shrugged and sat back until she was ready to eat. While watching the three boys, she realized that Dean was a complete pig. It kind of grossed her out honestly. "Thanks to you, I lost my appetite." She said as she walked past Dean to sit down on the couch and toy around with her laptop. He scrunched up his face and mocked her behind her back, yet he had a huge smile across his face. There was something about this girl and he had only known her for a good six hours - more than half of which were spent sleeping.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I can see how much you hate her." Sam and Dean knew each other better than the back of their hands. Sometimes it was as if one of them knew the other better than they knew themselves. It didn't matter how much of Sam's life he spent wanting to get away; since John died, he knew that he couldn't live any other type of life, so why sit here and complain when he could be spending it with the only family he has left? Dean tilted his head in response to Sam and contemplated throwing his fork in his direction, but didn't go through with it. "I also hate you sometimes, Sammy." Dean scowled before continuing to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Layla walked out towards her car, noticing that once again, the rain had started. She swore under her breath and started running towards her black Dodge Charger. Behind her, she heard a high-pitched whistle. "Nice ride." _Dean_. Apparently she wasn't getting away as easily as she planned. She just wanted to get away for a bit to clear her mind, to forget the fact that Lou was still missing and that she still wasn't able to do anything about it. She didn't know where he was, so how was she supposed to find him?

"Thanks." She hissed while unlocking the door and slammed it shut before Dean could say another word. That is, until she heard the passenger's door opening and saw Dean sliding into the seat next to her. _Shit_, she yelled at herself mentally. "And who said you could come along?" She turned to face him before turning on the car. Her hands were on the steering wheel already and she looked about ready to slap Dean if he didn't move.

"I did, sweetheart." He flashed her a half-smile and inside she swooned, but from the outside, she tried harder than ever not to blow her composure. After a few moments of staring at each other, Dean spoke up yet again. "You gonna drive or are you just gonna sit there staring at me?" Layla scoffed and angrily turned the keys and backed out of Bobby's.

She put in a random cassette and Bob Dylan started to blare through the stereo, immediately relaxing the two as she drove on the rough country side-roads to nowhere. Just when everything was going smoothly, something suddenly popped up. "Hello, Dean." The voice scared the daylights out of Layla and when she looked into her backseat, she swerved her car into the opposite lane and almost got into a head-on collision with a pick-up truck. "Am I hallucinating, or is there some random guy back there?" She shouted at Dean. She was frantic and confused.

"No, he's definitely there." Dean sighed and turned around to greet him. "You suck at timing, Cas." Dean turned his sight back towards the road and waited for either one of them to speak up. It was nothing but radio silence as Layla waited for him to explain what had just happened. "He's an angel." Dean loved Cas, that was for sure. He was family, but any time that he mentioned he was an angel, he almost sounded ashamed or at least still puzzled when it came to his existence. Layla started laughing, leaning into the door and pulling hair away from her face and leaving her hand to rest on her head.

"An angel?" She kept laughing. She couldn't believe her ears. All of these years that she'd been on this earth, she had never known that angels were actually real. Now, demons and werewolves were believable, but angels? That's a new one.

"I'm an angel of The Lord." Cas spoke. His voice so was monotonous that it amused Layla. She had always thought that if angels were in fact real, they wouldn't exactly speak, they'd sound like a heavenly choir.

"I didn't know angels wore suits and trench coats. And looked so unbelievably scrawny."

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler Building."

"Alright, alright, quit bragging." Dean told Cas. "What do you need?"

Cas stayed silent for a few moments before conjuring his thoughts together. He looked at the two from behind and squinted his eyes together. "I'm not here for you, Dean." He said flat out. "I'm here for Layla." She froze in her seat as the song switched over to The Mama's and The Papa's.

"How do you even know my na–"

"Don't ask questions that you already know that answers to." Cas looked at her like he was talking to an idiot. "Djinn's don't have you uncle."

"Then what does?"

"Vampires. Specifically the ones that you didn't get to kill after slaying their entire nest a few years ago. They're trying to hunt you this time and know that Lou is the perfect bait. You're lucky they haven't gotten to the kids yet." Layla's face dropped. She was done being cute with the angel when he brought up the kids, it was no longer a joke. None of them spoke a word as Layla fumbled to pull a cigarette out from the glove box and light it. After a few drags, Dean rolled down his widow and spoke up.

"What kids?"

"Hers, stupid."

"You have kids?" Layla nodded her head, unable to use words at a time like this. At the crossroads, she did a full turn and started driving them all back to Bobby's. If this nest was going to be killed, it was going to be killed tonight. No if's, and's, or but's. "They're with Ellen, so they're safe there, right?" Was she actually putting trust into an angel? Dean seemed to know him pretty well, so she thought she'd let her guard down a bit. She couldn't believe she actually trusted a dude that claimed he was an angel.

"They should be safe there." Cas told her in a softer voice. He could see that she was beginning to worry even more than she already had been. He knew that if they got to the nest on time then they'd be safe.

"You know Ellen?" Dean asked Layla in a louder voice.

"Everyone knows Ellen." Layla told him with a shrug, still puffing away on her cigarette. He knew it was true, it was dumb question anyway. Before they knew it, Cas was gone out of the backseat. Both of them were relieved, but Layla was more tense than usual. She couldn't handle the thought of stupid vampires being after her children. "That was weird," she stated with a frown. Dean agreed and explained how he knew Cas and how, though he was annoying at times, he was like family. Other than Sam and Bobby, Cas was the only family that he had. Layla understood and decided to give the angel a chance.

Dean took notice once Layla slowed the car down instead of speeding like she had been before. After a few seconds, she pulled off to the side and came to a complete halt. She gripped the steering-wheel with both hands; placed at ten and two, and leaned her head against it without accidentally sounding the horn. She felt pathetic, like a little girl that couldn't handle any burdens. Dean's brow creased in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" He asked, his voice kind and honey-filled. Layla held up her index finger at him and let out a groan before lifting her head.

Tears filled her cool blue eyes, but she didn't let them spill down her face in fear of crying in front of someone - especially someone that was a stranger. Dean licked his lips before biting his cheek, not wanting to say anything that would upset her. Dean was clumsy with words sometimes. He could be comforting in the heat of the moment and say the right things, but something about this small fragile woman in front of him scared him. "I'm fine," she swallowed, "sorry about that." Dean nodded his head, trying not to make direct eye-contact with her.

For moments, he sat there and pondered the words to say, but nothing seemed perfect enough. "There's no need to be worried, okay?" Dean told her. "We'll get your uncle back and no one will touch your kids." To Layla, it sounded like a promise, the exact way Dean wanted it to sound. But honestly, he didn't really believe himself. He said what he had to to make people feel better, even if it was bullshit. She looked to him and flashed a smile that lasted for a millisecond before turning her attention back to the road in front of her, watching the raindrops patter and slide down the windshield. "It'll all be okay." He assured her once again as she turned the key in the ignition and turned the car back on once again to head back to Bobby's.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this chapter is a few hundred words longer than the first chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so long, but yeah. It happens. Thank you guys for the follows and favorites. Please keep doing so and also **reviewing**. I know this isn't the best ever right now, but I promise that it will get better! xo


	3. The Vamps

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Supernatural characters which is terribly devastating.

**A/N:** I know there's some confusion about which season this takes place in and to be honest, it's scrambled. It may not make sense, but I hope that you still like it anyway!

* * *

_Well, I keep on thinking 'bout you,_  
_Sister Golden Hair surprise_  
_And I just can't live without you,_  
_can't you see it in my eyes?_  
_I been one poor correspondent and I've been too, too hard to find_  
_But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind._

Dean and Layla were still making their way back to Bobby's when Dean started sympathizing with her. He, of course, knew exactly how it was to lose someone and how scary it felt to know that you might lose one of your loved ones in this line of work. It had happened before and it was bound to happen time and time again. After fifteen minutes of pure silence, Dean couldn't handle it anymore. He turned on whatever cassette was in the player and turned the volume down a bit before turning his head to face the blonde. "Tell me about them." Her eyes lit up when she heard those words and he could tell that they were a driving force in her life right then and there.

"They're nine and four," she started. "The oldest is my daughter, Lorelei. I had her when I was seventeen," she explained, "and my youngest is a boy and his name is Simon." She stopped for a moment as Dean rolled the window all the way down to let his arm dangle out to feel the warm summer breeze. "They're great kids," Layla chuckled, "I don't know what else to say about them."

Dean nodded his head and tried picturing her with children though it was hard to do. She was so small and had a wicked attitude, one that probably could knock the wind out of someone if they got too snarky with her. "And their father?" Dean didn't know what else to ask, all he knew is that he wanted the conversation to keep going.

"More like sperm-donors." Layla looked over at Dean and raised her eyebrows, "Uncle Lou, Ellen, and Bobby have been their only family other than me." Layla turned her attention back to the road, taking notice of all the familiar potholes and scraggly weeds to the side.

"And the parents?"

"Mom passed when I was six, daddy shortly followed afterwards when I was thirteen. Both died on the job." She smacked her lips together. She had never gotten over it, but she knew it wasn't something to hold her back. Some days she struggled without them still, but most days she knew there was nothing that she could've done to stop their deaths.

"So no boyfriend, huh?" Dean asked her with a cocky smile rising on his face.

"No boyfriend."

"I'll have to remember that Layla Rhodes." Something about the tone in his voice made Layla smile uncontrollably. She turned her face towards the window and tried to keep him from seeing it. "I can see that, yanno?" Dean threw back his head and let out a loud laugh, taking Layla by surprise. He had such a tough exterior, one that almost said that he had no ability to laugh whatsoever.

"Just ignore it." Layla told him before placing a hand on his shoulder and shoving him towards the door. She cranked the music up and start singing along. They both surprised each other on the long drive back, but it was nice seeing these sides to people who you'd least expect it from. She continued on singing "Sister Golden Hair" word-for-word and Dean listened, being taken away by the sound of her voice. It was relaxing and new for such an old-timey voice.

"You're truly a hippie, aren't you?" Dean seemed pleased with what he was saying. Layla just looked over at him and she looked utterly radiant; answering his question without even saying a word. Something told Layla that this man could be good for her, that she should stick around him for a while to see exactly what he was about. They'd known each other for less than twenty-four hours and she knew it was way too quick, way too fast. That it had been infatuation at first sight, that it wasn't anything special, but little did she know that Dean was feeling the same way. Both of them knew not to let their guard down, that the hunting world was no place for love and even if it ever had been, it never turned out good.

After the Mamas and the Papas song had ended, they turned on to that familiar road that Singer Salvage Yard was located. The entire trip had been a mess that ended on an okay note. Once she parked, they were both eager to get back inside the house and figure out the plans for later that night. They were both caught stealing glances at each other and Sam rolled his eyes each and every time. Bobby was completely oblivious to the fact that either of them had even thought of something so incredibly stupid.

"What exactly happened a few years ago?" Bobby tried to put together the puzzle pieces about why these vampires had such a vendetta against the girl. Honestly, she was quite ashamed of it and embarrassed that they didn't get around to slaughtering the entire nest.

"Uh," she scrunched up her nose and started tapping her foot lightly, "it was back in '04 and I was hunting with Ethan, Chace, and Lucas. You remember them, right?" She stopped and waited for Bobby to make a dumb comment, but instead he nodded his head at her with a look of disgust written across his face. "And I was a few months along with Lori at the time and I don't know, okay? We were all angry, they had gotten around and tried feeding on Ethan's family and we had enough with it. We got the information from Rufus and just headed out like idiots. I don't even know what got into us, but we stood there and tortured them, thinking that we had gotten the entire nest. To our surprise, we didn't and I didn't think that they'd still care nine years later, but they apparently do." She knew it was the most ludicrous story that she had from her past, but it was true. Sometimes it had seemed that she had blacked out on some of the details and she didn't remember a third of what happened that night, but doesn't mean it wasn't true.

"I-I don't even know what to tell you." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a second. "I guess we'll all make mistakes sometimes." Layla knew that he didn't believe that even though he had made plenty of blunders of his own.

"I blame Lucas."

"Get rid of your vengeance for that kid!" Bobby snapped at her like she should have known better all along. "You act like you're twelve." In the corner, Dean and Sam started to crack up hearing Bobby yell at her. They had gotten harsh treatments from Bobby themselves, but he seemed to favor her.

Layla crossed her arms and scoffed. "He's an ass, Bobby!"

"You're the one who let him knock you up in the first place!"

"It was a mistake. He's the one who gave up his parental rights."

"I don't care! The boy's better off without him and you know that. Now quit being a brat and fetch me a glass of whiskey, would ya?" Layla stared at the man for a few seconds before turning on her heel and heading for his desk to grab a clean crystal glass and filling it halfway. She took it like a shot before filling it back up and handing it to Bobby.

"That was rather entertaining," Dean whispered to Sam. His little brother shrugged and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two hours had passed before getting in their cars and making a two-hour venture out towards the nest. Dean once again got shot-gun in the Charger and let Sam drive the Impala. The entire drive there he was having a panic-attack as Sam drove his baby. He was tense, but he trusted him anyway. Upon arriving Layla looked at Dean like he was some unknown species. "If you were going to be that freaked out the entire time, why didn't you just drive her?" Dean frowned, looking defeated.

"Ladies shouldn't be driving alone?" That was the best thing that he could come up with. He wanted to spend more time with her. Layla giggled before getting out of the car and collecting everything that was needed out of her trunk. All of the men followed getting out their weapons, including syringes full of Dean Man's Blood - Layla's personal favorite.

Before they knew it, one of the vamps spotted them and raced his way towards the group. "Layla." He smiled, happy that she was walking right into the trap.

"Maurice." Dean chuckled at his name and the vampire quickly took notice and let an angry sounding growl escape his chest. "Glad you came." Two more members had raced towards his side, but he held them back before they started to attack. Maurice started to walk circles around the girl, but she didn't even flinch. She was used to this by now. While Maurice's back was turned towards Bobby and Sam, they were quick to hop on the perfect moment to attack. Sam jabbed the syringe right into his neck, making Maurice hiss through his teeth. "That was a very bad idea, boys." Maurice felt woozy, his strength was wearing off and he turned weaker than he had expected. A full-out brawl went down between the group and the vamps. More and more rushed out, but they were quick to get them on their knees and hit them with the Dead Man's Blood. They weren't trying to attack the guys, only Layla, kicking and punching, trying to pin her down, but she was far too smart to fall for it. She fought back and beheaded two of the seven while three more were on the ground waiting to be decapitated. Once they were all finished off, one more came out, they knew he was the alpha. He jumped on Layla, taking her to the ground in an instant. The boys tried getting to her, but he punched and kicked them away with a mighty force. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He was smiling, letting his fangs drop down before tackling her to the hood of the Impala and making his way for her neck. He breathed a few times, taking in her scent. She cringed and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.

He was just about to bite when he started glowing and dropped to the ground. Castiel had stepped in at the correct moment. Layla let out a sigh of relief and pulled herself up. "Does this mean I owe you my life or something?" Her tone was bitter, all she wanted to do was make her way inside to find Lou. "You really are an angel, aren't you?"

Castiel turned his head towards his shoulder and looked at her. "I told you this already."

"No cat-fights." Bobby yelled. The bloody humans and their trusty angel friend made their way into the nest, fully prepared with weapons in their hands just incase. They could never be too safe.

Once the coast was clear, Layla started yelling. "Louie?" They searched all the rooms until Sam found a locked one and started to kick it in. There laid Lou, all tied up and bloody. "Lou!" Layla rushed towards his side, knowing not to completely trust him. He looked weak, but they weren't sure if it had been from malnutrition or if they had turned him after all. Bobby was quick to take a step forward and lift his friends' upper lip to search for any type of fangs. Sam followed by throwing holy water on him. "Boy, you do that again and I'll kill you."

"Just making sure." Sam raised his hands in self-defense signalling that he was innocent. Layla and Dean took out their knives and cut the ropes that held him in.

"Glad you're here, sweetie." Lou weakly smiled at his niece. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Louie, thank him." Layla pointed towards Cas and shook her head.

"And he is?"

"Well," Layla paused and her eyes grew wide knowing that he wouldn't believe her, "he's kind of an angel... Not kind of, he literally is an angel. Like from heaven and whatnot." Dean helped Lou sit up in the bed, making sure that he didn't get light-headed and lose all of his strength. Lou stared at Cas for several moments, trying to take in what was going on, but shook it off and didn't respond.

"Whatever you are, thank you." Bobby and Dean helped him stand up and let Lou throw his arms around their shoulders. "Good to see you, Bob." Lou smiled down at his old friend.

"I'm never saving your ass again," Bobby warned him.

"Yeah, you will and you know it." Layla scoffed as they walked out. Sam placed a hand on her back to help guide each other through the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and my first review. Please keep favoriting, following, and reviewing. I love reviews, darlings and I hope you're liking the story so far!


	4. The Homecoming

_You cannot quit me so quickly,  
there's no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me,  
but I've got all the time for you, love_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Layla, Lou, Simon, and Lorelei because life is stupid.

* * *

Six days had passed since the night of the vampire hunt. Sam and Dean had been rather busy hunting down a few ghouls in small town in Arkansas. Neither of them truly wanted to be there, but it was a job and they had to put all of their energy into it. Upon arriving back at Bobby's, they heard screaming coming from inside. The boys pulled out their guns before opening the door slowly, exchanging angered and confused glances as they walked through the house. Once turning into the kitchen they realized that there was some laughter and the screams were coming from hyper kids. Both men sighed and put their guns away before entering the room. "You're a brat," they heard Bobby mumble to a little blonde girl.

"Hey," Dean said, his voice tired and sore. Layla and Bobby looked at them and threw smiles in their direction before turning their attention back to the kids that were running around the living room. The boy had Batman toys and the girl was pretending to be a princess. They stopped for a second and turned their attention to the two tall men standing in front of them.

"Who are they, ma?" Simon asked and pointed at Sam and Dean. The men smiled and swooned over the little kids.

"They're Bobby's boys," Layla explained, "that's Dean and that's Sam." She smiled at all four of them. "Guys, this is Simon and Lori." Simon made his way to the couch and wedged himself in the small space between Layla and Bobby. Dean waved at the two of them and Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, acting shy. Before they knew it, a small dog came running around the corner, coming to a sudden halt when it saw Sam. The two looked at Layla and Bobby questionably and Bobby sighed, looking over at the girl. "They wanted a puppy," she started and frowned, "so I got them a puppy."

"His name is Garfunkel!" Lorelei told them before running after the baby Husky, scaring it away up the steps.

"So," Dean chuckled as he walked over towards the couch, "Simon and Garfunkel, huh?" Layla nodded slowly and smiled sheepishly, not wanting to laugh.

"I didn't name him," she stated, "they did." She pointed at Simon and in the direction the Lori would've been in and leaned backwards on the couch.

"That dog's a damn spaz." Bobby chimed in. Layla looked at him and kept on frowning. It was obvious that she would do anything that her kids asked, even if she didn't exactly like it. She seemed far too happy to be a hunter.

"So," Sam sighed before sitting down at Bobby's desk, "how have you been?" Layla rolled her eyes and threw her hands up as if to state the obvious.

"You two?" She asked.

"Ghouls." He looked at Simon, making sure that it was okay if he heard it or not. Layla didn't seem too upset with it, they were at Bobby's after all. Dean stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Layla.

Layla nodded her head and looked down. "Walk?" She asked Dean before standing up. Before heading out the door, she stole the dog away from Lori and said that he needed to go outside for a bit. The two walked around the scrap yard, keeping the dog on a leash. They were both quiet, but it was comfortable.

Dean kept his arms crossed and didn't keep his distance, he only stayed a few inches away from her, almost wanting to close the space. When Dean Winchester fell for a person, he fell fast and now, he was already deep into her spell. "How are Ellen and Ash?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"They're pretty great," Layla smiled before looking up at him, "Jo's been hunting, you know. Ellen's getting pretty lonely, so she was grateful for the rugrats being there."

"She's still hunting?" Dean was surprised. He has always cared about Jo, so the thought of her still hunting scared him. He knew that she could handle herself, but she shouldn't have been doing it either way. In Dean's mind, Jo was going to get herself killed.

"Yeah," she groaned, "I feel bad that Ellen has an empty nest, but Jo's a big girl." The two sat down on the hood of a rusty car and let the dog go free to run around and sniff whatever he wanted to. They glanced at each other a few times, but remained completely quiet. It was awkwardly comfortable and neither of them exactly wanted the moment to end.

"Your kids seem nice," Dean finally commented. Words weren't exactly coming easy, but it was a start.

"They're great," she smiled up at him, "except when they pry me to buy things..." She turned her attention back to Garfunkel and scrunched her nose at him. "He's cute, but hyper."

"When did you get him?"

"Uh," Layla stopped to clear her throat, "on the way back to Bobby's two days ago." She smiled, knowing that it was a dumb decision, but she would literally do anything for her kids. It wasn't the way that herself or the boys' were raised. Their parents were too busy hunting to ever give them what they actually needed. She didn't want her own children to grow up deprived of their childhood, so it was an easy choice for her to give up hunting to raise them the right way. Hunts were rare, but she still enjoyed doing it since she knew damn well there was no way to actually escape that life. Being herself, she thought every odd thing was supernatural related and that something needed to be killed. It was just the way she was born; it was in her blood, as it was Sam and Dean's.

"You've been here that long already?" Dean scoffed.

"I told you I'd come back." She playfully kicked her leg into his. When she had left for the Roadhouse with Lou, Dean thought that he'd never see them again. He was obviously wrong. She promised that she'd come back when she had the chance and there was no better time than now. For years they had never met when they were both at Bobby's every chance they had gotten. Dean's eyes glowed as he looked at her. The sun was starting to set, creating the most beautiful color over the dump that is Bobby's scrap yard.

"I'm glad you came back, Layla Rhodes." He smiled down at her, his green eyes shining from what was left of the sun.

"As am I, Dean Winchester. As am I."

* * *

"You cooked... and made pie?!" Deans eyes almost bulged out of their sockets upon entering the kitchen. They could all smell spaghetti, garlic bread, Caesar salad, and pie. The boys were impressed to say the least.

"She ain't half bad either." Bobby smiled and walked towards a seat.

"Thought you boys needed a nice home-cooked meal for once."

"That's it," Dean said as he sat down, "I'm gonna marry you." He raised his eyebrows at Layla and a corner of his lips were turned up in that cocky grin that only Dean Winchester could pull off.

"Have fun with that."

"Oh, sweetheart, I will."

"Layla," Sam smiled taking a seat next to his brother, "you're amazing." He eyed the food in front of him, not even knowing what to do. They didn't remember the last time that they didn't have food that was from a diner or a gas-station.

"Honey, I know I am." She winked at him before taking a seat. The kids were already fast asleep and Layla had nothing better to do. She knew that they hadn't eaten yet, so it was a grand surprise. The four adults ate and talked about old times, what went on with Bobby when they were younger. All three of them had been shoved off on him when their parents had the chance, but after a while, Lou stopped hunting to take care of Layla, but he always seemed to be gone either way.

"This," Dean said with a mouth full of pie, "this is heaven. I want to marry this pie and have little pie babies with it." He stared at the pie like it was made by God Himself, making the other three give him odd, judgmental stares.

"So much for marrying me, ay?" Layla teased him.

"I changed my mind." He shoved the last piece into his mouth and went to get another piece. Sam smiled over at Layla, knowing that she could be good for his brother.

* * *

"Dean was wondering where that went." Sam smiled at Layla who was sitting back in the scrap yard. She went out there a lot when she needed to clear her mind or get some peace every once in a while. She was holding a container filled with the leftover pie and the radio in her car was playing something unrecognizable to Sam.

"He can't have it," she said with her mouth full, "it's mine. I made it, so it's mine." She giggled and acted like a stubborn child. Sam decided to walk near her and take a seat on the hood. "Sam Winchester," she said slapping a hand on his knee, "to what do I owe the honor? It's usually your brother who's out here."

Sam nodded his head and stared up into the sky. It wasn't exactly clear, but you could see clusters of stars. "I needed to clear my head." Layla leaned up and offered him pie, which he kindly declined with a chuckle.

"And why did you need to clear you head?"

"A lot of things," he told her with a frown, "it's hard to explain."

"Since I'm curious, I'm all ears, buddy." The song changed and Sam leaned backwards, placing his arms behind his head on the windshield.

"There's this girl," he started, "Ruby. And, uh, let's just say that Dean doesn't like her so much, but she's helping me."

Layla nodded. "Why doesn't Dean like her?"

"She's not exactly... _human_."

"Then what is she?"

"She's a demon, Layla." He sounded disappointed in himself for even saying those words. Whether it was because Dean disapproved or because he knew it was wrong, he wasn't sure. Either way, Ruby was helping him to be better and stronger and he needed her to stick around.

"A _demon_?" Layla repeated. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "A _demon_, Sam? Really?" She scoffed with a smile. "I may not know you too well, but you should know better than to trust one of _them_." She was using her parent voice when she didn't mean to scold him, but she was right, he should know better than that.

"I know," he sighed, "trust me, I do."

Layla nodded and placed a hand on his arm. "For whatever reason you're with her or working with her or whatever, I hope it's for a good reason and that you know what you're doing." Her voice was softer than before, more understanding, more comforting, something that Dean couldn't do.

Before they knew it, Dean came running out of the house with Garfunkel. "Your dog pissed all over the kitchen and guess who got to clean it up?" Sam and Layla looked at each other, trying to hide their smiles and then busted out in laughter, pissing Dean off even more than he was.

"I'm sorry!" Layla screamed. "Should've woke up one of the kids to clean it."

"See, that would've been just as mean as you eating all of that pie." Dean raced over to Layla and stole the pie from her and the fork from her hand. "_Mine_."

"You had three-fourths of it, asshat!" Layla screamed, but all the boys could do was smile. They could both get used to her.

* * *

**A/N: Trust me, I know this is a pointless filler chapter which is dumb because it's so damn long. **Thank you to my new readers. You're all lovely. Please keep on favoriting/following and of course, reviews are always the nicest thing in the whole world. (That's kind of a hint...)


	5. The Truth

_This is the land of a thousand words,_  
_but it seems so few are worth the breath to say_  
_Except I'll be looking after my own world_  
_and you just keep on saving the day  
__  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural - only Layla, Lorelei, Simon, and Lou. Sad, I know.

* * *

Everyone that was staying at Bobby's was more relaxed than they had been in some time. To Sam and Dean, it was pure joy watching the kids run around. Sometimes, when Layla needed sleep, it was delightful for them to take them out to the park. The two of them loved kids, though they would probably never have kids of their own. Bobby spent most of his time searching for a new hunt and helping out other hunters and when he wasn't doing that, he spent his time playing father and grandpa to the five that were staying with him. Lucky for Layla and the kids, Lori was on summer vacation and they were free to stay as long as they wanted to. Bobby's door was always open to them.

Dean spent a lot of time on the couch watching Dr. Sexy in secret. If someone entered the room, he switched the channel immediately and regretted it knowing that he might have been missing important parts. Every day Layla sat down for an hour and stole his television time to watch General Hospital. He pretended to hate it, but he enjoyed it and actually got into the storylines.

Four days after Sam told Layla about Ruby, they were talking about her again outside. It was nice for Sam to have someone to confide since he wasn't allowed to do so with Dean. Dean would never understand what was happening. After thirty minutes of talking, they had to break it up to go on a walk with the dog and the kids. They were too hyper to handle being cooped up in the house. Dean broke the news that they found a hunt and that their time of relaxation was over. Sam understood, as did Layla, but they'd spend their last night together for a while and they decided to spend it all together. It was as if they were already becoming one big, messed up family.

"_Deun_, _Sam_," Simon whined while stomping his feet on the ground, "I don't want chu to go." They all giggled at his mispronunciation, but they all felt sad about it. Simon and Lori had made new friends in Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry, bud," Dean apologized. "We'll see each other again real soon."

"Promise?"

"We promise." Sam chuckled at him before Simon ran ahead to catch up with his sister, leaving the adults a few feet behind them.

"They seem to have taken a liking in you two."

"It's because we're awesome, Layla. Well, I am... Sammy, not so much." Sam scoffed at his brother and frowned as he kicked the gravel in front of him, acting like they were the kids' ages. Dean laughed at his brother and threw an arm around Layla's shoulders, taking her by surprise. She looked at him, almost giving him a warning. "What?" He was actually in a good mood since she's been around and it was something that Sam liked. He seemed to have let Ruby slip his mind and all the other things that had been eating him alive. Even his drinking had slowed down.

"Back off!" Layla couldn't admit that she liked it, but she shoved Dean away anyway.

"Fine!" Dean yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I hate you."

"I've always hated you."

"You hate Dean?!" Lorelei screamed from in front of them. She was obviously eavesdropping on the three of them, making them all jump. "I like Dean."

"And I like Sam." Simon jumped in.

"You two are crazy," Layla yelled to them. Both of the boys felt proud. "No one likes them." The two kids turned around and stopped in their tracks, giving Layla dirty looks. Her face softened, "I'm kidding, darlings." Her voice sounded like honey, sweet and smooth. They turned back around and started walking again. They watched as Garfunkel almost pulled Lori towards the ground, but she stood as tall as possible, trying to yank him back.

* * *

The day went by like a storm and when the morning came, the brothers were all packed and ready to leave. With the few clothes they had and weapons they owned, they were heading out the door. They couldn't do so without telling the kids goodbye. Both were whining and almost in tears, but they assured them that they'd be back soon. It was always like this when someone was leaving and each and every time, Layla's heart ached. Whether she was leaving or if Lou was, it was always a terrible sight.

Layla walked them out to the Impala and Dean pulled her away, leaving Sam to get in. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close, resting his hands on her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his waist. They both looked at each other with utter devastation that he had to leave, but they both understood. They stood there for several minutes without talking. Her head was rested on his chest, taking in every scent. She decided not to like him at first, but he had grown on her, kind of like getting used to an itchy tag in a shirt. She lifted her head up, her face emotionless. "Dean," she stared up at him with her eyes glowing in the morning sun, "go."

"I almost don't want to." He chuckled. "But I know I have to."

"If I tell you something, don't get scared off, okay?" He nodded his head and pursed his pink lips together. Before she opened her mouth again, he concentrated on her face like he was trying to memorize every freckle, every detail. Her nose was rather small, her eyes large like Bambi's, and her lips were rather plump. She had high cheekbones and her hair was the most lovely color of dark blonde. He looked down a little and noticed her collarbones and the tattoo right below them that read _Fate Fell Short_. He stroked over it with his thumb and she opened her mouth to speak. "I could love someone like you. I'm not saying that I do because that'd be creepy." She chuckled in a sad style. "So go before I wrap my arms and legs around you and beg you to stay because you know I could convince you to." Their hearts raced, they were both filled with a depressing bliss. Dean placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed it down towards him to lay a kiss on top.

"I'll be back," he promised. She nodded her head, knowing that he meant it, but she was scared of his return. This wasn't the kind of life that was meant for any type of love or happiness and both knew it. They had tried it before and it had never worked out.

"Dean," she smiled after a few minutes of feeling his lips rested against her hair, "go."

"Where'll you be?"

"I'm gonna give the old man a rest and maybe go home for a while. I should actually try to put effort into work." Dean laughed, knowing that she didn't have the attention-span to sit there and review new albums for the life of her, but she wanted to be a journalist for her entire life, so she was stuck with the love of music and writing. In the few days they'd gotten to know each other, he noticed that she had a way with words and was always into literature. He'd never seen a hunter read so much in such a short amount of time. The last book she speed read?_ The Beautiful and the Damned_. When she was sleeping, Dean could barely get through the first chapter without getting tangled with the words. The book was battered, the cover slowly falling apart. The pages were frayed and bent in every place. There were notes written above or to the side of the actual text of the book and there were many parts that were highlighted once or over and over. Some of them even held asterisk.

He did read through the parts that she highlighted and it made him think, giving him a window into her heart, soul, and mind. One that she still hadn't shown him or Sam or even Bobby. "_I had traded the fight against love for the fight against loneliness, the fight against life for the fight against death._"

He thought of that when they said their long goodbye and it made him extremely confused, yet he understood. "See you later, Layla Rhodes." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his lips, making a smile rise on his face. He was almost nervous, but captivated. She watched them pull away from the house in the black classic car and stood there for minutes afterwards until she decided to go inside and be with her family. The Winchesters had a their ways to make a girl swoon.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been wanting to post this chapter for a week now, so now you get two chapters in the space of a few hours! Please review/favorite/follow because I love you all. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee? I don't want to be that begging author, but I'm going to be that begging author. I love reviews! Bye, bye!


End file.
